


Cuentas en rojo

by apocrypha73



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, language: spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enviaron al agente Barton a matarme. Él tomó otra decisión"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuentas en rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarionSLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/gifts).



> Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para @marionslee. Llega tarde, pero llega con cariño.
> 
> Un millón de gracias a mordaz (lj) por hacerme retocar el final una y otra vez hasta que tuvo sentido.

Los antros como aquel eran exactamente iguales en cualquier parte del mundo.

Clint Barton, alias Ojo de Halcón, lo sabía muy bien. Había visto unos cuantos a lo largo de su carrera como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ya fuese en Beirut, Stalingrado o Belfast, en todos se oía la misma música—por llamarla de algún modo—, electrónica y repetitiva, sonando a pleno volumen; en todos brillaba el mismo juego de luces estroboscópicas para marear a la concurrencia; y en todos se hacinaban los mismos descerebrados, puestos de pastillas hasta las cejas, sacudiéndose en complicados espasmos y creyendo que habían inventado el concepto de diversión.

Los clubes nocturnos de Moscú no se diferenciaban en nada, reproduciendo el patrón hasta el último detalle.

Al menos, aquellos agujeros tenían una cosa buena: resultaba fácil elegir el lugar donde situarse. Los armazones donde iban montados los focos eran incómodos como el demonio, pero proporcionaban una doble ventaja: tenían la altura suficiente para ofrecerle una buena panorámica de todo el local y además, al permitirle colocarse por detrás de las luces, éstas hacían que fuese prácticamente imposible distinguirle desde abajo. Para algo tenían que servir las muy cabronas, aparte de para hacer su trabajo más difícil con tanto parpadeo y tanto cambio de color.

Luces que no servían para iluminar. Algún día, Clint pensaba tener unas palabritas con el bastardo que las había inventado.

Deslizó una mano por las curvas de su arco, como para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Era un gesto que repetía con frecuencia durante las vigilancias, muchas veces casi sin darse cuenta. Formaba parte de su ritual. Sentirlo a su lado le daba confianza y aquietaba el cosquilleo de impaciencia previo a todas las misiones.

Había asumido aquella posición hacía varias horas, mucho antes de que el club abriese sus puertas al público. Aunque su objetivo no aparecería por allí hasta bien entrada la noche, la espera no estaba siendo ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Sólo con el ir y venir de los empleados, ya había conseguido hacerse una idea bastante aproximada de la distribución del local. S.H.I.E.L.D. le había facilitado los planos del edificio, pero ahora tenía en la cabeza una clara imagen en tres dimensiones de sus alrededores. No sólo eso, sino que también había podido determinar el número de vigilantes de seguridad—o, dicho de otra forma menos eufemística, los matones—de los que el club disponía, y cuál sería su situación aproximada durante la noche.

—Madre Pájaro a todas las unidades. Informen—. La voz de Madlow, el jefe de equipo, sonó con nitidez en su auricular. Había hablado en ruso, como medida de precaución por si se daba el improbable caso de que alguien hubiese intervenido la frecuencia. Podían salir muchas cosas mal en aquella misión, pero al menos tratarían de evitar un incidente internacional si era posible.

—Ojo de Halcón en línea—respondió, también en ruso. El resto de agentes apostados en lugares estratégicos dentro y fuera del pub fueron contestando por turnos, hasta completar la ronda. Dentro de una hora volverían a hacer lo mismo, y ésa sería toda la conversación que mantendrían durante la larga espera. Cuanto menos hablaran, menos probabilidades habría de que alguien metiera la pata y soltara por radio algún nombre de pila o hiciera mención a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Clint giró la cabeza a un lado y otro para desentumecer el cuello, rotando los hombros hacia atrás. Practicó unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración y estiramientos, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que alguien pudiera captar por el rabillo del ojo desde allá abajo.

Comprobó su arco por enésima vez y, satisfecho con el resultado, se sentó sobre la pasarela con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en los barrotes de la barandilla, dispuesto a seguir esperando.

 

*****

El pub había empezado a llenarse de verdad a partir de las diez y media. A las doce menos ocho minutos, estaba tan abarrotado que sólo el entrenamiento especial de Clint le permitía mantener la concentración y evitar que todas las caras se fundieran en una masa borrosa ante sus ojos. Pero incluso él se estaba impacientando.

No le cabía duda de que ella aparecería, S.H.I.E.L.D. no cometía errores con esas cosas. La información que habían obtenido no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Su objetivo era la famosa Viuda Negra, una ex agente del KGB que ahora trabajaba por libre como mercenaria, sin demasiados escrúpulos en cuanto a quién pagaba sus facturas o qué clase de trabajos requerían de ella. Inteligente, hábil y tan letal como la araña de la que tomaba su nombre. La fama que se había labrado había terminado por atraer la atención de S.H.I.E.L.D., y no en el buen sentido. Su eficacia, unida a la clase de clientela que solía requerir sus servicios, formaban una combinación demasiado peligrosa para dejarla campar a sus anchas: debía ser eliminada. La cuestión era que nadie había sido capaz de vencerla a corta distancia, nunca. Por lo tanto, si se pretendía acabar con ella, tenía que hacerse desde lejos.

Por esa razón habían designado a Barton para aquel trabajo.

S.H.I.E.L.D. había seguido la trayectoria de Romanova durante meses. En aquellos momentos trabajaba para Sergei Dreykov, jefe de una de las mafias del tráfico de drogas más importantes y antiguas de Rusia. El rey de la selva, por así decirlo. Y, al igual que en la selva, en cuanto el león dominante empezaba a envejecer, otros más jóvenes intentaban disputarle el trono. En este caso el aspirante respondía al nombre de Bogdan Sarbu. Se trataba de un traficante de drogas de Rumanía que había ascendido al poder dentro de su organización demasiado pronto, sin experiencia ni madurez que templaran su arrogancia; había llegado a Rusia con ganas de comerse el mundo y se estaba haciendo fuerte en Moscú, tanto que incluso creía que podía echar a Dreykov del negocio. Y pensaba hacerlo explotando el principal punto débil de éste: su familia. Sarbu había secuestrado a la hija mayor de Dreykov, y éste había contratado a la famosa Viuda Negra para rescatarla.

Lo que, traducido al inglés, quería decir para volverle la piel del revés al rumano y barrer el suelo con sus tripas.

Y tenía que ser esa noche. Allí, en aquel club propiedad de Sarbu: uno de los muchos negocios tapadera que su red utilizaba para blanquear dinero, pero el único al que el rumano acudía en persona a diario. Los de S.H.I.E.L.D. habían averiguado que a la joven la tenían retenida allí, y se habían asegurado de que Romanova también lo supiera.

Justo entonces la vio.

Era la primera vez que Clint ponía los ojos sobre Natasha Romanova, pero no tuvo ninguna dificultad para reconocerla después de haber pasado horas estudiando su rostro en las fotos del expediente. Un escalofrío de anticipación le corrió por la espalda al identificarla, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. La mujer caminaba entre la marea de gente como si se deslizara, fluida y sinuosa, enfundada en un ceñido vestido de encaje negro, sin mangas, que atraía un montón de miradas a su paso. Las únicas joyas que llevaba eran unos brazaletes anchos, ajustados a la muñeca. Barton no podía verle los pies, pero por su forma de caminar estaba seguro de que iba sobre tacones de al menos diez centímetros.

Probablemente de aguja. Tenía pinta de ser de las que le gustan los tacones de aguja.

Habría sido muy fácil tensar el arco y dispararle desde allí arriba. Un tiro limpio, directo al corazón, entrando por ese precioso escote y matándola en el acto. La mujer no tendría escapatoria, era un blanco perfecto.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a provocar un ataque de pánico, con la consiguiente avalancha humana. Aquel antro no tenía pinta de cumplir ni siquiera una cuarta parte de las normas básicas de seguridad. El número de bajas podía ser catastrófico. Además, aunque la misión principal era acabar con la Viuda, el equipo tenía órdenes de rescatar con vida a la hija de Dreykov si podían. Mientras existiera una posibilidad de que Romanova les llevase hasta ella, nadie iba a tocarla.

Romanova dio una vuelta alrededor de la pista de baile, por fuera de ésta, fingiendo que buscaba algo o a alguien. Ahora Clint podía verla entera y comprobó que, efectivamente, no se había equivocado con respecto a los zapatos. Barton esbozó una sonrisa al verla detenerse delante de los reservados de la zona VIP; concretamente, ante las narices del gerente del local y mano derecha de Sarbu: un hombre joven, bastante guapo, de piel morena y pelo negro engominado, llamado Calin Petrescu.

La mujer ni siquiera miró hacia la mesa que ocupaban Petrescu y sus matones. Siguió paseando la vista por entre el gentío, con una expresión preocupada en su delicado rostro de morritos fruncidos. El cuello estirado, la espalda arqueada para resaltar su perfecto culo aunque no tanto como para que se notara que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Una vuelta completa para dejarle admirar también sus pechos—y, ciertamente, eran dignos de admiración—. El golpe de gracia vino cuando se puso de puntillas, fingiendo que trataba de ver por encima de la marea de cabezas que se agitaban al ritmo de la música, para hacer resaltar la escultural musculatura de sus piernas. Dios, un hombre podría morir feliz estrangulado por esos muslos.

Clint esperaba no haber dicho eso en voz alta por el intercomunicador.

Oyó un largo silbido lascivo, directamente en su oreja. Por lo visto, no todo el mundo tenía los mismos reparos a la hora de expresar sus opiniones por radio.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo lanzar un anzuelo—dijo Madlow con lentitud, desde la furgoneta aparcada en el callejón de atrás. Barton se lo imaginaba babeando ante los monitores de video, con las gafas empañadas y la sempiterna lata de Coca-cola detenida a medio camino de sus labios.

—¿Un anzuelo? —le respondió la agente Travers, alias Juno, sin parar de bailar dentro de su jaula de gogó—. Le ha lanzado una tienda entera de artículos de pesca. Joder, incluso yo habría caído. ¿Dónde diablos llevará el arma? En ese vestido no hay donde esconder nada, eso seguro.

—¿Hacemos una porra, a ver quién lo acierta?

—Señores, un poco de profesionalidad—gruñó Clint, incómodo sin saber muy bien por qué—. Parecéis una pandilla de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas.

—No te pongas celoso, Ojo de Halcón, ya sabes que para nosotros tú siempre serás la más guapa.

Madlow no era mal tío, en el fondo. Ni siquiera un mal agente. Sólo tenía un problema: era idiota.

—Vete a la mierda, Mamá Pollo.

—Es Madre Pájaro, imbécil.

—Lo que tú digas—Clint hizo una pausa de exactamente tres segundos antes de añadir—. Mamá Pollo.

Tras su impresionante exhibición, Romanova dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero y siguió su camino hasta la barra, caminando despacio como si se sintiera derrotada. Pidió algo y se sentó, con un codo apoyado en la pulida superficie y la cabeza descansando sobre su puño, la mirada baja, los hombros hundidos. Cuando le sirvieron su cóctel, se limitó a remover tristemente la bebida con la pajita.

Era el falso plantón más convincente que Clint había visto en su vida. Ya quisiera Meryl Streep.

Por supuesto, a Petrescu le faltó tiempo para levantarse de su mesa y lanzarse a por ella.

—Utah, a la barra. Deprisa—ordenó Clint a otro de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. apostados en el local.

—Ya estoy en ello—contestó el novato. En realidad, ya hacía dos años que había salido de la academia, pero seguiría siendo “el novato” hasta que llegara otro más joven al equipo. Rubio, alto y con pecas, el joven Tom Jackson, de nombre en clave Utah, igual podía pasar desapercibido en una iglesia mormona de Minessotta que en un club nocturno de Moscú.

El chaval se sentó dejando un taburete libre entre él y la Viuda Negra. Dándole la espalda a la mujer, pidió una bebida y ni siquiera pareció notar que Petrescu ocupaba el asiento a su lado. Toda su atención parecía estar concentrada en la atractiva morena sentada a su derecha; nadie habría sospechado, observando la escena, que Utah tenía el menor interés en las personas situadas al otro lado; mucho menos que estuviera asegurándose de mantenerlas dentro del rango de alcance de su intercomunicador en todo momento.

—¿Te han dejado sola, preciosa?

Barton concentró toda su atención en las dos figuras, tratando de enfocarlas a través de las jodidas luces parpadeantes. Vio cómo la mujer levantaba la vista hacia Petrescu, fingiendo despiste, como si no tuviera muy claro si era a ella a quien se dirigía. Después hizo un leve gesto de negación con la mano, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Déjalo, por favor. Lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor.

No hacía falta decir que Petrescu no era de los que aceptaban un no por respuesta. Insistió con sus halagos y sus chistes malos mientras Romanova se hacía la difícil, fingiendo que se ablandaba gradualmente con tanta habilidad que, por un momento, Barton se sorprendió a sí mismo indignado por la facilidad con que las mujeres se dejaban engatusar por cualquier pelagatos que les dijera dos tonterías. Por un instante había olvidado que todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo era puro teatro.

—Dios, esta tía es realmente buena—susurró.

—¿Que está realmente buena? Ya lo sabemos, Halcón, llegas algo así como una hora tarde al debate.

—Cierra el pico, Madre Pájaro. No todos los que estamos aquí pensamos con la polla, ¿sabes?

—Eso sólo es técnicamente cierto porque Juno no tiene.

—No la necesito para dejarte sin dientes, Madre Pájaro—replicó Travers, indignada.

—¡Callaos todos de una puta vez, necesito escuchar esta conversación! —les cortó Clint, empezando a irritarse.

Le había parecido oír a Romanova decirle a Petrescu que se estaba haciendo tarde e iba a marcharse, pero la charla de sus compañeros apenas le dejaba entender nada. Si la mujer realmente había dicho eso, entonces estaba usando la táctica más extraña que Barton había visto jamás para camelarse a alguien.

—Eh, eh, espera un momento—decía Petrescu—. ¿Cómo que ya te vas? Si la noche está empezando.

—Para ti tal vez, pero yo llevo un día horrible y sólo quiero volver a casa, a descansar un rato.

—Vamos, nena, no hablarás en serio. ¿Después de invitarte a dos copas, de pasarme horas escuchando tu rollo y tratando de animarte, crees que puedes largarte y dejarme así?

Había una clara nota de advertencia en el tono de Petrescu, una amenaza implícita que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la clase de recompensa que el rumano esperaba. Romanova le miró de arriba abajo mientras se levantaba del taburete, muy seria y digna, recogiendo su bolso de la barra.

—Oye—respondió con firmeza—. Has sido realmente amable conmigo, te agradezco de veras el rato tan agradable que he pasado, y charlar contigo ha sido genial. No lo estropees ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él no lo permitió. Agarrándola por el codo, la hizo girarse de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta apretarla contra su pecho.

—Me parece que no me has entendido bien—siseó Petrescu con rabia—. Te irás cuando yo diga que puedes irte, zorra engreída. ¿Está claro?

Los dos miraron hacia abajo al mismo tiempo, hacia el punto donde la otra mano de Petrescu presionaba contra la cintura de Romanova.

—La está apuntando con un cuchillo—susurró el novato, confirmando lo que Clint ya sospechaba.

—¿Qué diablos se trae entre manos? —murmuró Clint, casi para sí mismo. Se suponía que Romanova estaba trabajándose a Petrescu para ganar su confianza y así poder utilizarle para llegar hasta la hija de Dreykov, ¿por qué no le seguía el juego? ¿Por qué le provocaba a propósito?

—La chica ha hecho los deberes—comentó entonces Travers, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Juno?

—He oído rumores—contestó ella; Travers llevaba una semana trabajando en aquel local bajo una identidad falsa—. Desde el primer día, las otras chicas me advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con Petrescu. No es que sea un mujeriego, es un violador. Lo que le excita es imponerse por la fuerza a mujeres que le rechazan. Y Romanova lo sabe.

—Joder—exclamó Clint, sintiendo un inesperado brote de admiración por la mercenaria rusa. Su estrategia era impecable, pero su manera de llevarla a cabo requería algo más que planificación: requería astucia, sutileza y un profundo conocimiento de la psicología de su oponente. Romanova estaba utilizando la propia misoginia de Petrescu para debilitarle, dejándole creer que dominaba la situación y que ella sólo era una pobre chica indefensa. Para cuando el muy capullo se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, ya estaría muerto.

Si Clint hubiera llevado puesto un sombrero, se lo habría quitado ante esa mujer.

—Se mueven—murmuró Utah con discreción, intentando seguirles con la mirada sin que se notara demasiado. En efecto, Petrescu estaba llevando a Romanova sin mucha delicadeza hasta una puerta marcada con un rótulo de “Sólo personal autorizado”.

—Lo veo—contestó Clint, agarrando su arco. Caminó por el armazón de hierro hasta donde éste acababa, a medio metro de la pared, sobre la salida hacia la que Petrescu se dirigía. El rumano hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa que antes había estado ocupando, y después desapareció tras la puerta llevando a Romanova consigo. Uno de sus matones llegó en seguida para montar guardia delante de la entrada.

—Perdido contacto visual con el objetivo—dijo Clint por el intercomunicador, con tono urgente—. Repito, perdido contacto visual con el objetivo.

—Tengo imagen térmica—respondió Madlow, todo eficiencia y profesionalidad en cuanto las cosas se ponían serias—. Están bajando hacia el sótano.

—Tengo que seguirles. Utah, Juno, necesito una distracción.

—Recibido—contestó el chico. Fingiéndose borracho, se tambaleó hasta la jaula en la que Travers bailaba y metió las manos entre los barrotes, haciendo como que intentaba agarrarle las piernas a la chica. Travers se puso a gritar y a darle manotazos y, en cuestión de segundos, todo el local tenía la atención puesta en aquel punto. Incluidos los de seguridad.

Clint no perdió el tiempo. Ya tenía tecleada en su arco la secuencia precisa para seleccionar la punta de flecha que quería: una piqueta de la que colgaba un largo cable de acero enrollado. Disparó al techo, asegurando firmemente la flecha, se colgó el arco a la espalda y se deslizó hacia abajo.

El descenso fue tan silencioso como rápido, aunque de no ser así tampoco se le habría oído con aquella música atronadora sonando a todo trapo por los altavoces. Clint aterrizó encima del guardaespaldas, tirándole al suelo y dejándole inconsciente en el acto. Por si acaso, se aseguró levantándole los párpados para observar el estado de sus pupilas. Satisfecho, echó un vistazo a izquierda y derecha para comprobar si alguien le había descubierto; todos los vigilantes de seguridad seguían ocupados echando a Utah del local, y el espectáculo era demasiado bueno para que el público mirase hacia otra parte. Con rapidez, Barton se introdujo por la puerta que Petrescu había atravesado con Romanova, arrastrando consigo el peso muerto del matón que acababa de noquear. Lo dejó en el suelo y le quitó el arma, colocándosela en la cintura del pantalón.

—Estoy dentro—informó en voz baja, una vez que hubo cerrado tras él.

Se hallaba en una especie de descansillo del que partían dos tramos de escaleras, uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo. La única iluminación era la que procedía de las luces de emergencia situadas a intervalos regulares a lo largo del techo, lo que no era gran cosa, pero aun así suponía una mejora considerable con respecto al interior del club. Al menos allí no parpadeaba nada.

—¿Hacia arriba o hacia abajo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Hacia abajo, creo—respondió Madlow.

—¿Cómo que “creo”?

—Perdí la imagen térmica en seguida, esos muros tienen que ser más anchos que el culo de mi difunta tía Agnes. Pero se dirigían hacia el sótano, o eso me pareció.

Mascullando una palabrota entre dientes, Clint empezó a bajar con sigilo los escalones.

—¿A mí me ves? —dijo al cabo de un momento.

—Me llega la señal de tu localizador, pero la imagen térmica no.

—Fantástico—murmuró, fastidiado. No le gustaba nada adentrarse a ciegas en aquel lugar; sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante. En silencio, se descolgó el arco de la espalda y colocó una flecha en él. El familiar tacto del tallo entre sus dedos le hizo sentirse más seguro.

El tramo de escaleras desembocaba en un pasillo de apenas metro y medio de ancho, tan lúgubre como el resto de las instalaciones. Incluso con la escasa luz reinante, saltaban a la vista las manchas de humedad de las paredes y el techo. La pintura estaba cuarteada e incluso desprendida en algunos puntos y, por si acaso a Barton se le hubieran podido pasar por alto esos detalles, el penetrante frío y el olor a moho que lo impregnaba todo habrían bastado para hacerle saber que se encontraba por debajo del nivel freático.

Encontró a Petrescu tendido bocabajo en el suelo nada más doblar el recodo, justo a sus pies, con las manos atadas a la espalda y éstas a los tobillos, en una postura tremendamente incómoda. No se movía, por lo que Barton le rodeó para comprobarle el pulso, aunque estaba claro que ella no se habría molestado en inmovilizarle si hubiera hecho algo más que dejarle inconsciente. Al agacharse junto al rostro del rumano se percató del feo moratón que se estaba formando en su frente, salpicado de restos de pintura y yeso de la pared. Romanova se debía de haber quedado con las ganas de matar a aquel gusano aunque, desde un punto de vista estratégico, tenía sentido: si no encontraba a la hija de Dreykov en aquel sótano, tendría que volver e interrogarle. Y, por mucho que dijeran lo contrario los de CSI en la tele, los muertos no hablaban.

Clint se estaba preguntando de dónde demonios habría sacado aquella mujer una cuerda cuando, al inclinarse para examinar las ataduras más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de unas medias negras de seda. Barton arqueó las cejas, conteniendo una carcajada. Desde luego, nadie podría decir que la Viuda Negra carecía de recursos.

Junto al rostro del rumano había un par de zapatos negros de tacón cuidadosamente alineados, colocados de forma que fuesen lo primero que Petrescu viera al despertar. Entre eso y el detalle de las medias, no era difícil entender el mensaje que Romanova le estaba dejando: ten muy presente que te ha derrotado una mujer.

A Ojo de Halcón le habría encantado poder quedarse a ver su cara cuando volviera en sí. Lamentablemente, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

No había puertas ni a su derecha ni a su izquierda, tan sólo una al fondo, donde el pasillo formaba un recodo antes de seguir internándose en las entrañas del edificio. Clint se tragó una palabrota. Aquel no era su terreno, no estaba en su elemento. No es que estuviera precisamente indefenso en espacios cerrados, pero era a distancia donde sus capacidades naturales le servían bien. Por desgracia, no siempre podía elegir.

—Madre Pájaro—llamó en un susurro—. Revisa los planos del edificio y dime si hay otra salida desde donde yo estoy. Esta jodida ratonera me da mala espina.

—Oído cocina—contestó Madlow. Clint oyó el frenético tecleo por el intercomunicador y luego, al cabo de un momento, la respuesta—. Enfrente de ti debería haber una puerta. Da a una habitación pequeña, tiene pinta de ser una oficina. El pasillo continúa hacia la derecha, y al fondo hay un almacén. Al menos creo que es un almacén, a juzgar por el tamaño. Tiene una puerta que conduce directamente al exterior, supongo que para descarga de mercancías. Está conectada al sistema de alarma y vigilada con cámaras de seguridad. ¿Te las voy pirateando?

—¿Qué pasa con las cámaras del pasillo? —preguntó Clint, elevando la mirada hacia el dispositivo que tenía sobre la cabeza y que apuntaba hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—Me parece que nuestra escurridiza arañita ya se ha ocupado de eso—respondió Madlow con sorna—. Estoy monitorizando su señal desde que entraste en el local, y lo único que ha captado esa cosa en las últimas seis horas es un pasillo vacío. Si dices que la Viuda Negra ha entrado por ahí, entonces sólo hay dos posibilidades: o ha aprendido a hacerse invisible, o lo que tengo en mi pantalla es un bucle continuo de retroalimentación.

Clint arqueó las cejas. Se suponía que la Viuda Negra trabajaba sola. ¿Se había ocupado de todos esos detalles ella misma? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dedicado a preparar aquel golpe?

Matar a aquella mujer iba a ser un terrible desperdicio de talento.

Ese pensamiento le tomó completamente por sorpresa, haciéndole frenar en seco en cuanto cruzó por su cabeza. Al instante, deseó poder borrarlo de su memoria. Era una idea peligrosa, de las que siembran incertidumbre y hacen flaquear la determinación de un agente. Y, en una misión, medio segundo de duda podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Apretando los labios, flexionó los dedos en torno al arco y a la cuerda de éste. Lo colocó de nuevo en posición antes de seguir avanzando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. Se giró hacia la derecha apuntando con el arma, para comprobar que el tramo restante de corredor también estaba vacío, antes de apoyar la oreja sobre la puerta y escuchar con cuidado.

Al principio no oyó nada. Entonces, muy tenue, le llegó el rumor de un llanto femenino y otra voz que le pedía silencio con un susurro urgente. Eso significaba que, o bien no habían dejado ningún guardia con la chiquilla—poco probable, pero todo podía ser con un cabrón arrogante como Petrescu—, o bien Romanova ya los había puesto fuera de combate. En cualquier caso, sólo tendría que enfrentarse a ella.

Era ahora o nunca. El momento de la verdad. Sólo tenía que abrir la puerta y disparar. Limpio, rápido y sin complicaciones. Después, sacaría a la niña de allí y se largarían echando chispas, antes de que la gente de Sarbu se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

¿A qué venía, entonces, el inoportuno pellizco que sentía en el estómago?

Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse. Volvió a flexionar los dedos de la mano derecha en torno al arco, tensó la cuerda con la izquierda y abrió la puerta de una patada.

A partir de ahí se apoderó de él la sensación ya conocida, pero no por ello menos extraña, de que el tiempo se estiraba, como si todo se moviera más lento. En realidad, sabía que no era más que la adrenalina agudizando sus sentidos, permitiéndole percibir al detalle acciones que transcurrían en décimas de segundo: pudo ver el largo cabello pelirrojo de Natasha Romanova flotando en el aire mientras ella se giraba hacia él, sus manos alzando la pistola en el mismo movimiento, cerrándose con firmeza sobre la culata. Vio en el suelo, por el rabillo del ojo, el cadáver del matón que había estado vigilando a la chiquilla. Incluso distinguió que la falda del vestido de Romanova estaba ligeramente subida sobre el muslo izquierdo y que por allí asomaba el borde de una liga, probablemente donde había estado escondiendo el arma.

Tuvo tiempo de apreciar todos esos detalles, y sin embargo la flecha que debía disparar jamás llegó a abandonar el arco.

Tampoco salió ninguna bala de la pistola que empuñaba la mujer.

Se apuntaban el uno al otro, inmóviles, en un silencio roto tan sólo por el lloriqueo asustado de la hija de Dreykov, midiéndose mutuamente con la mirada. Barton sentía la adrenalina inundando con saña su torrente sanguíneo, a medida que su corazón latía cada vez más desbocado. ¿Por qué no había disparado cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Por qué estaba poniendo en peligro la misión y su propia vida?

Ahora ya era tarde. Si hacía el más leve gesto que diera a entender que iba a liberar la flecha, Romanova dispararía. Tal vez consiguiera matarla, pero seguro que moriría en el intento. Ella debía de estar pensando más o menos lo mismo, o de lo contrario ya le habría metido una bala en la cabeza.

Los segundos se sucedieron, uno tras otro, mientras la situación se alargaba hasta volver la tensión insoportable. La chiquilla secuestrada—todavía medio atada a la silla de donde Romanova estaba intentando liberarla cuando Clint entró—empezó a llorar con más fuerza, presa de un ataque de histeria. El equipo de Ojo de Halcón mantenía silencio de radio, probablemente para no distraerle, aunque Clint podía oír la nerviosa respiración de Madlow por el intercomunicador.

La Viuda Negra le recorrió con una lenta mirada, de arriba abajo y vuelta a subir hasta dar con sus ojos otra vez.

—¿Quién diablos usa un arco y flechas hoy en día? —dijo por fin.

—Soy un tipo chapado a la antigua—respondió Clint en inglés a la pregunta hecha en ruso.

La mujer arqueó con elegancia la ceja izquierda.

—¿Americano?—inquirió, en un inglés cargado de acento—. Estás muy lejos de tu casa.

Dio unos pasos hacia su izquierda, cambiando la manera de sujetar la pistola a una más cómoda, con una sola mano. El gesto estaba pensado para dejar claro que se sentía completamente en calma, que tenía controlada la situación. Ni siquiera parecía que le afectara el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos. No dejó de apuntarle en todo momento. Clint le correspondió moviéndose en el mismo sentido, con lo que entre los dos describieron una especie de circunferencia, manteniendo la distancia. A Clint no se le escapó el detalle de que lo único que Romanova hizo fue alejarse de la chiquilla, apartándola así de la línea de fuego.

—Voy a donde el trabajo me lleva—contestó, con aire indiferente. 

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué trabajo te ha traído por aquí?

—Tú. Me han enviado a matarte.

Romanova esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Querrás decir a intentarlo.

—Cariño, si lo hubiera intentado, ya estarías muerta.

—Si vuelves a llamarme cariño, puede que tengas que hacerlo para evitar que te mate yo.

La voz de Madlow se escuchó, urgente y furiosa, en el oído de Clint.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Ojo de Halcón? ¡Déjate de cháchara y acaba la misión de una vez por todas!

Clint le ignoró, respondiendo a la espía con una breve inclinación de cabeza, a modo de concesión. Había algo en esa mujer que le intrigaba y le fascinaba. No podía precisar lo que era, pero le había resultado imposible matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad y no tenía el menor deseo de hacerlo ahora.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién tiene tantas ganas de verme muerta como para traerse a un asesino desde el otro lado del mundo? —preguntó ella, con la misma tranquilidad que si le estuviera preguntando si aquella era la línea de autobuses que llevaba al centro. Todos sus gestos y movimientos se veían controlados, precisos. No mostraba señales de cansancio en el brazo que sujetaba la pistola, a pesar de que lo había tenido levantado durante varios minutos.

—Ya sabrás que no puedo decírtelo.

—Tenía que intentarlo—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Puedo al menos saber el porqué?

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo? ¿El rastro de cadáveres que has ido dejando a tu paso últimamente no te da una pista?

—Oh, ¿se trata de eso? —inquirió Natasha, con aire irónico—. Entonces ¿qué habrá que hacer contigo una vez que hayas acabado tu misión?

Clint cambió el peso de un pie al otro, incómodo. Él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta unas cuantas veces, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante ella. ¿Por qué la muerte de aquella mujer estaba más justificada que las que ella había causado? ¿Qué clase de autoridad moral tenía S.H.I.E.L.D. para castigar un crimen con el mismo crimen?

Tal vez por eso no había sido capaz de disparar la flecha. Porque una parte de él se reconocía en ella. Natasha Romanova era una asesina a sueldo que mataba por un precio, sin cuestionarse a quién o por qué, pero ¿en qué se diferenciaba él de esa descripción?

—Yo soy de los buenos—respondió en tono irónico. Podía admitir sus dudas en privado, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad delante de ella.

—Ah, claro, lo olvidaba—contestó la mujer, sarcástica—. Los paladines de la libertad y la justicia.

Clint no tuvo oportunidad de replicar a eso. De repente oyeron una sarta de maldiciones en ruso procedente de la entrada de la oficina y tan sólo sus bien entrenados reflejos les permitieron esquivar las balas que empezaron a llover por todas partes.

Barton ahogó un gruñido mientras giraba el arco para apuntar a Petrescu, que era quien les estaba disparando. De reojo vio a Natasha dar una voltereta sobre el suelo para ponerse a cubierto tras un archivador y empezar a disparar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Debería haberse mantenido alerta. No había contado con que Petrescu fuera capaz de liberarse de sus ataduras, por lo que se había permitido el lujo de abstraerse tanto en su charla con Romanova que no le había oído acercarse. Había cometido un error de principiante al subestimar al enemigo. Un error de los que casi siempre son fatales.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—oyó mascullar a Madlow por el intercomuniador—. La puta cámara del pasillo sigue en bucle continuo, no le he visto llegar. Joder, Ojo de Halcón, lo siento…

—Guárdatelo para luego—contestó Clint con sequedad mientras disparaba.

La flecha dio en el blanco, aunque llegó tarde. Romanova ya había abatido a Petrescu con un disparo en la cabeza.

Clint fue el primero en acercarse para comprobar que estuviera muerto. Todavía llevaba un jirón de seda negra colgado de la muñeca izquierda: había roto las medias para soltarse. El arma que tenía en la mano era una pistola pequeña, parecida a las que se llevan en el tobillo. Barton no creía que Romanova se hubiera olvidado de desarmar al rumano después de noquearle, y desde luego no se le habría pasado por alto una tobillera, así que debía de tenerla escondida en otro sitio que a ella no se le había ocurrido registrar.

En total, el intercambio no había durado más de quince segundos, pero había armado tanto jaleo que, en comparación, el silencio que le siguió resultaba terrorífico.

Demasiado silencio, de hecho.

—Oh, no…—Clint escuchó el débil susurro de Natasha, tan lleno de espanto y desolación que no conseguía reconciliarlo con la imagen de la mujer desafiante, segura de sí misma, con quien había estado discutiendo un minuto antes. Se volvió para seguir la dirección de su mirada y sintió que el corazón se le caía hasta el fondo del estómago.

La chiquilla estaba inclinada hacia delante, todavía sujeta a la silla por la soga que Natasha no había llegado a desatar del todo. Habría caído al suelo de no ser por eso. Su cabeza colgaba inerte, con el largo cabello rubio tapándole el rostro. Lo que no llegaba a ocultar, en cambio, era la espantosa mancha roja que se extendía por su pecho.

Barton se quedó sin aire de golpe. No, por favor, eso no tenía que acabar así. A esas alturas, la chiquilla ya debería haber estado fuera del club, a salvo, de camino a un lugar seguro.

Lo habría estado, si él hubiera disparado cuando se suponía que iba a hacerlo. Romanova estaría muerta, y esa cría seguiría con vida.

Dominando a duras penas la repentina debilidad de sus rodillas, Clint se acercó a la chica para tomarle el pulso, aun sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a encontrarlo. Apenado, se giró hacia Romanova para confirmarle su muerte con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza, y se sorprendió al ver la expresión del rostro de la espía. Había frustración y rabia allí, y quizás también algo de miedo—a las represalias de Dreykov, probablemente—, pero todas ésas eran emociones que había esperado de ella. Con lo que no había contado era con el genuino horror que el rictus de su boca dejaba entrever. Como si de verdad le importara la suerte de aquella adolescente, no como un trabajo, sino como ser humano.

Igual que cuando cae sobre la rama de un árbol el último copo de nieve que la hace doblegarse y arrojar su carga de golpe, en ese instante Clint Barton tomó una decisión.

—Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Romanova no respondió de inmediato. Volvió la cabeza hacia Barton muy despacio, como si saliera de un trance. Sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos en enfocarle y, cuando lo hicieron, la expresión de su rostro se transformó en una de pura y absoluta furia.

El puñetazo hizo que Clint trastabillara y diera contra la pared de una manera muy poco digna, dejando caer el arco al suelo.

Natasha se lanzó sobre él, soltando una retahíla de insultos en ruso demasiado rápida para poder entenderla. Clint distinguió las palabras “hijo de puta” un par de veces, lo cual era de esperar y, francamente, en aquel momento no se sentía inclinado a llevarle la contraria.

Intentó bloquear los golpes de la mujer, pero ella era demasiado rápida y hábil, por no hablar de que su ira parecía darle fuerzas. Clint tuvo que hacer uso de sus mejores movimientos para poder frenarla, lográndolo sólo a duras penas.

—¡Para de una vez! —gritó—. ¡De acuerdo, la he jodido, pero deja esto para luego, ¿quieres?! ¡Ahora tenemos que salir de este antro!

—¿Se puede saber por qué hablas en plural? —replicó ella, con los dientes apretados. Al menos había dejado de golpearle, aunque aún mantenía la guardia alta, lista para empezar de nuevo a la menor provocación.

—Porque quiero que vengas conmigo.

Romanova soltó un bufido muy poco refinado.

—Estarás de broma.

—No hay tiempo para discutir—insistió Clint—. Aun en el improbable caso de que no hayan oído los disparos ahí arriba, empezarán a mosquearse de un momento a otro al notar que su jefe no vuelve. Tenemos que largarnos. Ya.

—Pues lárgate, nadie te lo impide. Pero yo he llegado hasta aquí sola y me iré del mismo modo.

—¿Y después, qué? —jadeó él, todavía sin aliento por culpa de la pelea—. Has matado al número dos de Sarbu y no has podido salvar a la hija de Dreykov. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que serás capaz de escabullirte mientras te persiguen dos de los principales capos de la mafia rusa?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—contestó Natasha con frialdad—. Salvo por el hecho de que la niña no estaría muerta si no me hubieras interrumpido, claro está. ¿De eso se trata? ¿Te sientes culpable por haberme metido en este lío y ahora quieres hacer de caballero andante para compensarlo?

Barton apretó los dientes, frustrado. No era el momento de dejarse ahogar por los remordimientos, eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar más tarde. Y ella también. El hecho de que las ataduras de las que Petrescu se había librado tan fácilmente fueran obra de Romanova flotaba en el ambiente sin ser nombrado, como el proverbial elefante en la habitación. Pero tampoco era el momento de ponerse a repartir culpas. 

Clint apartó todo eso de su mente mientras se agachaba para recoger el arco.

—Piensa lo que quieras—dijo después, hablándole desde un poco más cerca que antes—, pero ahora mismo soy tu mejor oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida. Y cuando digo “de aquí”, me refiero a Rusia. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de coger todo ese talento que tienes y ponerlo al servicio de una buena causa, en vez de desperdiciarlo huyendo de esta escoria para que al final te acaben matando de todas formas. Tú decides. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Ignoró deliberadamente la perorata indignada que Madlow le estaba soltando por radio, mientras él y Romanova se medían el uno al otro con la mirada durante un largo momento. Al final, con una lentitud pasmosa para la urgencia de la situación, Natasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que tú eres el que venía a matarme, ¿eh? —la pulla sonó triste, desganada, muy alejada del humor que debería haber insinuado.

—He cambiado de opinión—respondió él, serio. Sabía que la mujer se sentía entre la espada y la pared, que cualquier opción que eligiera implicaba un gran riesgo. Él no podía ofrecerle la certeza de que todo iría bien, pero al menos podía intentar transmitirle la sinceridad de su oferta.

El sonido de voces airadas acercándose por el pasillo les avisó de que se les había acabado el tiempo. Clint se apartó de Natasha para sacar una nueva flecha de su carcaj. Ella se pasó el arma a la mano derecha, introduciendo la izquierda bajo la falda de su vestido para sacar otra pistola de pequeño calibre. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros a la mirada, entre incrédula y admirada, que Clint le dirigió.

Muchos años y muchas misiones después, a los dos aún les maravillaría la facilidad con que, en aquel momento, consiguieron coordinarse para abrirse camino hacia la salida sin necesidad de intercambiar una sola palabra.

 

*******

 

La reunión con sus superiores había durado casi tres horas.

En realidad, llamarla “reunión” era un eufemismo. “Consejo de guerra” habría sido más exacto. Sus jefes le habían abierto un expediente por insubordinación, le habían acusado de provocar la muerte de la chiquilla con su negligencia y le habían penalizado con una semana de suspensión de empleo y sueldo. Y eso había sido sólo en la primera media hora.

Aun así, considerando que podría haber llegado a perder su empleo o incluso acabar en la cárcel, sería correcto decir que no había salido mal parado del todo.

Pensándolo bien, si se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza las eventuales consecuencias mientras estaba en el club, era probable que se hubiera limitado a apretar los dientes y disparar la maldita flecha cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No sabía si dar las gracias a lo que fuera que había detenido su mano, o buscarle para darle una buena paliza.

Clint tenía la garganta seca e irritada cuando salió del despacho, por no mencionar el terrible dolor de cabeza que parecía estar a punto de abrirle en canal desde una sien a la otra. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que repetir sus argumentos y explicar sus decisiones. Al final, después de muchos ruegos, insistencia, persuasión, y de básicamente hacer una campaña de marketing para Natasha que habría hecho sentirse orgullosos a los ejecutivos de la Coca-Cola, fue el propio Nick Fury quien terminó de inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad—sentenció, para asombro de Clint, cerrando la carpeta que contenía el expediente de Natasha con una determinación que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre si admitiría algún tipo de réplica. La expresión abstraída y sombría de su rostro hizo que Barton se preguntara qué clase de recuerdos estaría reviviendo, y qué había encontrado en ellos para llevarle a empatizar con la situación de Romanova. Se solía decir que en S.H.I.E.L.D. todo el mundo tenía un pasado más o menos oscuro, y el de Fury absorbía la luz.

Romanova estaría a prueba durante mucho tiempo, pero eso era algo con lo que Clint ya había contado. No podía esperar menos, en realidad, y además tenía el presentimiento de que a ella no iba a importarle demasiado. Aunque apenas la conocía, ya había tenido tiempo de aprender que a esa mujer le encantaban los retos.

Se había salido con la suya. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía estar de un humor de perros por culpa del cansancio y el dolor de cabeza. Encontrarse a Madlow, Travers y Jackson esperándole a la salida del despacho para volver a cantarle las cuarenta no ayudó en absoluto a mejorarlo. Seguramente les contestó con mucha más dureza de la que merecían, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban razón en todas sus quejas. Y, desde luego, dejarles plantados con la palabra en la boca en mitad del pasillo tampoco fue un detalle muy cortés.

Al cuerno. Ya se disculparía luego, cuando volviera a sentirse como un ser humano.

El Helitransporte tenía una sala de descanso para el personal en cada una de sus cubiertas, provistas con todas las comodidades necesarias: cafetera, máquinas de bocadillos y refrescos, dispensadores de agua, televisión… Por suerte, también disponían de un botiquín básico.

Clint caminó como un zombie hasta la más cercana, desesperado por algo que le aliviara ese martilleante dolor de cabeza. Se tomó dos aspirinas con un vaso de agua que apuró de un solo trago. Después volvió a llenarlo, bebiendo un poco más despacio esta vez, mientras contemplaba el cielo oscuro a través de las escotillas. Pronto amanecería. Calculaba que debían de estar sobrevolando Alemania a esas alturas, rumbo a casa.

A casa.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro ya de lo que eso significaba.

 

*******

 

Habían colocado dos centinelas junto a la puerta del camarote asignado a Natasha, y no precisamente para su protección. Sus figuras altas y corpulentas flanqueando la entrada no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre cuál era el estatus de la mujer en aquella nave.

Clint llamó con los nudillos, equilibrando a duras penas dos vasos de café en su otra mano mientras lo hacía. Oyó un suave “adelante” a través de la puerta y entró en el camarote, cerrando tras de sí.

Natasha estaba de pie frente al mamparo de cristal de seguridad que hacía las veces de ventanal en el camarote, mirando hacia afuera. Las primeras luces del alba se insinuaban hacia el lado de cola y, dado que viajaban de este a oeste, a Clint le parecía que estaban huyendo del nuevo día y de todos los cambios que traería consigo. No se le pasó por alto lo adecuado que resultaba el simbolismo.

Romanova se había cambiado de ropa, sustituyendo el vestido negro por uno de los ajustados monos negros de S.H.I.E.L.D. Resultaba chocante verla lucir la vestimenta de la organización tan pronto, antes incluso de que su reclutamiento fuera oficial, aunque suponía que sólo lo llevaba porque en el Helitransporte no tenían nada más que fuera de su talla. Tampoco era que Clint estuviera pensando en poner una queja. De hecho, la manera en que el kevlar se pegaba al cuerpo de Natasha, delineando sus curvas con todo lujo de detalles, hizo que se detuviera un momento en la entrada, sin recordar para qué había ido allí.

“Oh, joder, no”, pensó, horrorizado. “Que no sea eso. Por favor, dime que no me he jugado mi carrera y mi vida por un estúpido calentón”.

Natasha volvió el rostro por encima del hombro para ver quién acababa de llegar.

—Debo de ser idiota—dijo, a modo de saludo.

Clint ladeó la cabeza, extrañado por su brusquedad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me he dejado engatusar como un corderito—respondió, enfadada—. Un tío al que habían enviado a eliminarme me ofrece unirme a su organización secreta y ¿qué hago yo? Meterme a ciegas en la boca del lobo. He permitido que me desarméis y me encerréis en una celda, ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando?

—Esto sólo es provisional—repuso él, tratando de aplacarla—. Intenta entenderlo: he puesto a mis jefes ante un hecho consumado al traerte aquí, no tenía autorización para hacer eso. Ahora no saben muy bien qué hacer contigo aunque, al menos, han accedido a darte una oportunidad.

—Oh, vaya, qué generoso por su parte. Me van a permitir conservar la vida hasta ver si les puedo ser útil.

—¿Qué esperabas, un kit de bienvenida con una autorización de seguridad de nivel cinco? Tendrás que estar a prueba durante un tiempo.

Natasha frunció el ceño con suspicacia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Clint se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Supongo que dependerá de cuánto les impresiones.

—Déjame adivinar: durante ese periodo de prueba estaré bajo tu supervisión, ¿a que sí?

Barton volvió la vista hacia un lado, incómodo. Romanova tenía razón, Fury le había asignado a él la responsabilidad de trabajar con ella y vigilarla hasta que probara su lealtad. Técnicamente, Natasha estaría bajo su mando en sus futuras misiones.

Adivinando la razón de su reticencia, Romanova soltó un bufido despectivo.

—No cuentes con que vaya a obedecer tus órdenes, vaquero. A juzgar por tu actuación estelar de hoy, me parece que eres demasiado impulsivo e impredecible para ser líder. No tengo intención de acabar muerta por tu culpa.

—¡Esto es el colmo!—replicó él, indignado. Dejó los vasos sobre una mesa cercana para poder gesticular mejor—. ¡Por si lo has olvidado, mi carácter “impulsivo e impredecible” te ha salvado la vida! ¡Podrías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento, en vez de actuar como si nos estuvieras haciendo un favor al unirte a nosotros!

Deliberadamente, con lentitud, Natasha descruzó los brazos, colocó las manos en las caderas y caminó un par de pasos hasta invadir el espacio personal de Clint, enfrentándole cara a cara con su bonita naricilla levantada con orgullo. Su actitud era tan desafiante que ni siquiera parecía que le estuviera mirando desde abajo.

—¿Me has visto trabajar, Barton? —susurró—. Entonces ya sabes que sí os estoy haciendo un favor.

Clint parpadeó un par de veces sin decir nada, mirándola fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía delante.

—Hay que joderse—murmuró al final, volviendo el rostro hacia un lado.

Se apartó de ella masajeándose las sienes, sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza regresaba. La arrogancia de aquella mujer era tan disparatada que hasta podía ser un mecanismo de defensa. No es que no estuviera justificada, pero había que tener mucho valor—o estar muy loco—para hacer de gallito cuando, tal como ella misma lo había expresado, estaba metida hasta el fondo en la boca del lobo.

Clint no pudo evitar admirarla un poquito más por eso.

—Por cierto—oyó a su espalda, en tono más suave—. Gracias por tomar la decisión de no matarme.

Le resultó extrañamente reconfortante oír eso. Fue como estar en la calle, bajo la lluvia, aporreando una puerta, y que de pronto alguien la abriese para dejarle pasar al interior cálido y seco. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, con el asomo de una sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios.

—De nada—contestó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Todavía me lo estoy preguntando—dijo él, sorprendiéndose de su propia sinceridad; esa mujer tenía algo que aflojaba la lengua—. No lo sé. Sentí que era lo correcto, supongo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues pensando que era lo correcto, después de que eso le costara la vida a Irina Dreykova?

Así que ése era el nombre de la chiquilla. Clint no lo había preguntado, no había querido saberlo. Era más fácil distanciarse de su muerte si sólo era una muchachita anónima para él.

Agachó la cabeza, sin saber a dónde mirar. Vio los dos vasos de café que había olvidado sobre la mesa, los tocó para comprobar si aún estaban calientes y le ofreció uno a Natasha.

—No sabía cómo te gusta el café, así que te lo he traído igual que el mío—le dijo—. Sin leche y con un terrón de azúcar.

Natasha aceptó el vaso que Clint le ofrecía, acercándoselo a la nariz para olisquearlo con suspicacia.

—Los rusos bebemos té. El café es muy caro. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Claro, porque tú no podías permitírtelo con lo que te pagaban tus clientes, ¿verdad? —replicó él con ironía.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Clint suspiró, abatido. Allá iba su intento de evitar preguntas incómodas.

—No tendría que haber acabado así—murmuró, la vista fija en el líquido oscuro de su vaso.

—No, desde luego que no. Si querías matarme, o reclutarme, o lo que sea, podrías haber esperado hasta que hubiera terminado mi trabajo y la chica estuviera a salvo.

—O podría haberte matado en el acto y habérmela llevado de allí. O haber matado a Petrescu cuando me lo encontré inconsciente en el pasillo. O tú podrías haberle atado con algo más resistente que unas medias…

—Eh, eran de seda, no de nailon—le interrumpió Natasha—. En la postura en que le dejé, no deberían haberse roto tan fácilmente. Petrescu tiene que haber estado tomando esteroides o algo por el estilo. No es normal.

—Como sea—continuó Clint—. Si empezamos a jugar al “si hubiera” podríamos hacer una lista muy larga, pero no serviría de nada. La chica está muerta, eso no va a cambiar. Y el único caso en el que estoy seguro de que la habríamos salvado, es si hubiéramos estado trabajando juntos. Ya es tarde para Irina Dreykova, pero ¿quién sabe a cuántas otras personas inocentes podemos salvar a partir de ahora?

Natasha le miraba como si estuviera deseando creerle, y sin embargo le diera miedo hacerlo. Clint la había visto fingir vulnerabilidad para conseguir que su enemigo se confiara y bajara la guardia, aunque dudaba que estuviera haciendo eso con él. Intuía que era sincera, y también que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente con nadie. O bien había sido un desliz involuntario, o le estaba concediendo un raro privilegio al permitir que la viera así.

—Tengo mucha sangre en las manos, Barton—dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco soy ningún santo. Tengo un montón de fantasmas esperando para acecharme cada vez que les doy ocasión, por eso intento no dársela.

—Hablas como si fuera muy fácil dejar atrás el pasado.

—Yo no he dicho eso—repuso él, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad—. Los dos hemos cometido errores por el camino, sí. Algunos muy graves. Salvar otras vidas no va a compensar las que hemos quitado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Prefieres sentarte en un rincón a revolcarte en tus remordimientos? 

—¿De eso se trata? ¿De aplacar la conciencia?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Si te funciona, ¿por qué no? —contestó—. ¿O vas a decirme que tu único interés en salvar a aquella niña era por mantener tu prestigio profesional?

Natasha apartó la vista, frunciendo los labios en un gesto de frustración. Aun así, no le volvió la espalda, lo que de por sí ya era todo un logro. Al menos no se estaba cerrando en banda por completo.

—Mira, Nat—el diminutivo le salió sin pensar, prácticamente se le había escapado; ella le miró con una ceja arqueada, pero no le corrigió—. Da lo mismo cuál sea tu motivación, lo único que cuenta es que tengas una. Escoge la tuya y sigue adelante.

Romanova le observaba fijamente, como si intentara encontrar significados ocultos en sus palabras. Probablemente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que le tendieran trampas y le resultaba difícil desprenderse del hábito de mantenerse en guardia. Sin embargo, la abierta 

hostilidad de su expresión había ido diluyéndose gradualmente de manera sutil, reemplazada por una cautelosa aceptación y quizá, si Clint se atrevía a ser optimista, por algo parecido al respeto. Al final, la mujer movió la cabeza en sentido negativo con una especie de divertida resignación.

—No consigo decidir si eres muy listo o estás completamente loco.

—Yo también me hago esa pregunta a menudo.

Natasha dejó escapar un bufido que acabó convirtiéndose en un suspiro trémulo, apartando de nuevo la mirada. Dio un sorbo a su café y lo saboreó despacio, sujetando el vaso de plástico con ambas manos para calentárselas. Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, cuadró los hombros como si finalmente hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Creo que a mí también me gusta así el café—le dijo.

Clint esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Genial—contestó—. Así me resultará más fácil acordarme cuando me toque traerlo.

En el exterior, la luz de la mañana había conseguido por fin alcanzar a Helitransporte, un sol brillante despuntando por encima de las nubes con toda su fuerza.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Pero no sólo para ella, de eso Clint estaba seguro.

 

FIN


End file.
